


Pleasure Means Sleep

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Established Relationship, Grumpy Derek, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the words wrong, pleasure and dictionary





	Pleasure Means Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my drabble based off today's [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge, which is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles).
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/172594649089/the-words-for-todays-sterekdrabbles-challenge)

“I hate you,” Derek mumbled into his pillow.  Beside him Stiles let out a laugh.

“Lies. I am a pleasure to be around. You totally love me.” Stiles’ voice was way too chipper in the mornings, and Derek turned his head to glare at Stiles.

“You need to learn what pleasure means.”

“The dictionary defines pleasure as: a feeling of happy satisfaction and enjoyment,” Stiles said, and Derek rolled his eyes.

“Well, the dictionary is wrong.  Pleasure is peace and quiet and  _ sleep _ .”

“Admit it, grump, you love being around me.” Derek grumbled but reached out and squeezed Stiles’ hand.


End file.
